


For Idle Thoughts Anew

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Face Sitting, Feminization, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Power Bottom, Praise, Rain gets his wish, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, and gets dommed, face fucking, ghost - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Rain relaxes after the show and imagines Aether. Aether finds out. Smut ensues, as always.Title from Kishi Bashi





	For Idle Thoughts Anew

Rain likes to shower immediately after stepping off stage. He likes to come down from his high slowly, under warm water and steam. The other ghouls know not to bother him until he’s had time to decompress. 

He steps under the stream, the water hitting him in all the right spots. These fancy hotels have the best shower heads, almost like getting a massage. He lets the water work on some of his knots, hair wet and dripping onto his nose and off onto his feet.

He sighs, slowly letting go of the day. He loves the shows but they take a lot out of him. He is quite shy normally and being in front of all those people can be especially draining. 

Once he’s sufficiently relaxed he lathers up, savoring the fresh smell of his body wash. He works down to his dick, tracing the base lightly, then around to his ass, making sure he gets squeaky clean. 

By the time he rinses off he’s fully hard, dripping. He leans back against the cool shower wall, water still running, and runs a hand down his chest, stomach, until he reaches his dick.

He likes to tease himself a bit, show some self control. He traces his balls, pulling them back to stroke behind them. He brings his other hand up to play with a nipple, moaning softly from the combo. 

He thinks idly of Aether on stage, his thick thighs and ass. How he teases him, how much he wants to taste him. He moves his hand to his dick.

He slowly wraps his fingers around it, starting at the tip and gently moving down, other hand now pinching at his nipple. He thinks of slowly sliding into Aether, spreading his cheeks apart, leaking precum into his hole. He thinks of the backs of Aether’s thighs hitting the front of his as they fuck, grabbing his hips. 

He’s panting at this point and moves his free hand down to play with his balls. He pictures Aether on his knees, balls in his mouth, drooling around them. How his tongue would roam over every inch, making little noises, dick hanging hard and heavy between his own legs. 

Rain sinks to his knees, still dripping wet and so so close. Once again he imagines Aether, this time standing in front of him, dick at Rain’s eye level. How good his muscular body would look all wet, how good it would feel. How he would fit as much as he could in his mouth and let Aether come down his throat. 

Rain’s strokes increase in speed and he moans Aether’s name, finally coming hard, still on his knees. He imagines Aether watching him and blushes a little. 

He sits there for a while, feeling a little embarrassed that he thinks of his band mate like this. He just can’t help it sometimes. They’re together everyday and have great chemistry on stage; sometimes it even makes the other ghouls jealous. 

He finally gets up and finishes his shower, taking his time to come down. He steps out of the bathroom with a towel slung low around his small waist, chest and arms still glistening a bit. 

He yelps a little when he sees Aether sitting on the couch. 

“What are you doing in my room?!” Rain asks incredulously, trying to cover himself up more and failing.

“Well you were up here a while and we wanted to see if you wanted to come out with us.” Aether says, smiling.

“Oh well no I’m ok, thanks.” Rain says, expecting Aether to leave. 

Instead, Aether slowly walks over to Rain and pushes him against the desk right outside the bathroom, large hands bracing both sides of his barely covered hips. 

“I heard you, you know.” Aether says, his eyes incredibly dark and inches from Rain’s. Rain’s heartbeat just about doubles and he turns red, trying to turn his face away out of embarrassment.

“No, no baby, look at me.” Aether commands, grabbing Rain by the jaw so their eyes meet. “Next time you moan my name like that I’ll be deep inside your little hole.” Aether says, pushing his thumb into Rain’s mouth. Rain’s eyes widen and he sucks, obedient.

“Mmm good boy.” Aether purrs, watching Rain’s mouth while using his other hand to pull the towel off of him.

Rain attempts to grab the towel to cover himself but is too distracted by Aether’s thumb in his mouth and intense gaze on him. Aether steps back a bit to admire the view, gripping Rain’s tiny hips. 

“Fuck, you’re so tiny. I’m gonna wreck you.” Aether says, guiding Rain over to the bed. Aether is still fully clothed, which Rain silently protests. Aether sits down and pulls Rain down over his lap, ass in the air. Rain is still blushing.

He spanks Rain with little warning, hard. Rain cries out, and Aether continues. “Next time you wanna fuck, tell me. Understand? If I catch you again it’s gonna be way worse for you.” Aether says between hits, and Rain’s dick, he thinks, has never been harder. 

Aether continues, hitting Rain’s ass and thighs until they’re red and Rain is writhing around, trying to get some friction. Aether grabs Rain’s ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks wide apart. He runs a finger down, grazing Rain’s hole. “So pretty baby. Get on the bed on your back.” 

Rain obliges, and Aether pushes his legs up to reveal his hole again. He starts licking and kissing around it, tracing it with his tongue. Rain moans. 

“What did you think about in the shower? What made you come?” Aether asks, muffled.

Rain turns red again, still so embarrassed that anyone heard him, let alone Aether. “Um, lots of stuff. Your ass.” Rain says timidly. 

“Yeah? Wanna taste me?” Aether says and Rain nods, feeling lightheaded. Aether gets undressed quickly, and Rain almost drools. He’s so fit, muscular with thick thighs and a perfect ass. Aether crawls on top of him, kissing him deeply before moving up the bed. He positions himself on top of Rain’s face and Rain has to actively stop himself from coming on the spot. His mouth is surrounded by Aether’s full ass, and Aether’s balls and massive length are covering the rest of his face. He can barely breathe. His dick twitches. 

He reaches up to grab Aether’s ass and spread him apart. He salivates at his first taste, loving the feel of Aether’s ass on his face. He licks into the larger ghoul’s hole feverishly, wanting to make him moan. 

Aether does, and it’s like music to Rain’s ears. Rain continues eating the delicious hole, his face getting covered with spit. He’s moaning as well, the vibrations travelling through Aether’s frame. 

Aether starts grinding down, rubbing his hole and balls all over Rain’s face. His dick is bobbing up and down and he’s surprised how close he is already. 

He gives Rain little warning before he moves down the bed and slides Rain’s dick inside him. Rain lets out a strangled moan, using all his power to not come. 

Aether bobs up and down fast, loving the wrecked look on Rain’s face. He grabs the smaller ghoul’s wrists and pins him to the bed, easily overpowering him. 

“This what you wanted? My ass all to yourself? You’re such a slut.” Aether says, lips almost touching Rain’s ear. “You’re not coming until I tell you. Gonna make you beg for it.” 

Rain whines high, struggling to fuck Aether faster, deeper. Aether pulls off almost all the way, teasing the tip of Rain’s dick.

“Keep. Your hips. Still.” Aether says, his eyes incredibly dark. He moves one hand to Rain’s throat, pinning him down. Rain can’t speak and can barely breathe. His heart rate speeds up, and he starts to panic a little. Aether tightens his grip on Rain’s throat and wrists just as he slides back down all the way.

Rain manages to make a small strangled noise, to which Aether lets up a bit on his grip. “What was that, princess?”

“Please can I come? Please, your ass feels so good, need to come.” Rain says, kind of babbling, his voice low and scratchy.

“Since you asked so nicely, baby, you can come. Now.” Aether commands. 

Rain follows his orders immediately, his orgasm tearing through him. He fills Aether up to the brim, dick twitching and pulsing inside. Something about being held down, choked, made him come harder than he ever has. 

He doesn’t have long to come down, though, because Aether pulls off and quickly repositions Rain so his head is hanging off the edge of the bed, and fucks his mouth. Hard. 

Rain tears up, choking even more, throat incredibly sore. Aether doesn’t let up. “You’re gonna take all my come down your throat, baby boy. You gonna be good for me?” He says, and Rain attempts a nod in his compromising position.

Aether comes soon after, directly down Rain’s throat. “Such a good boy for me, drink it all baby.” He says, stroking Rain’s cheek. He milks all he can out of his cock before sliding out. 

Rain is completely wrecked. His face is covered in spit and come, whole body red and sweaty. His eyes are glazed over, content but totally out of it. Bruises are forming on his wrists and throat, even the tops of his thighs from where Aether was riding him so violently. Aether repositions him so his head is on a pillow, and cleans him up.

“You did so good Rain. So amazing. My sweet boy, you made me feel so good. Felt so good inside me, such a perfect cock.” Aether continues to praise Rain while cleaning him up, wiping his tears and drying his face. Rain smiles and thinks he must be dreaming, and falls asleep.


End file.
